itsuwaribitofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 1
'''Volume 1 '''is the first volume of the manga ''Itsuwaribito. ''It was published on December 14th 2010. Summary Utsuho's truthfulness as a child resulted in an enormous catastrophe, and he decided to lie from the day forward. Raised in a village of orphans by a monk, Utsuho is an unrepentant troublemaker. The monk eventually inspires him to help people, but there's no way Utsuho's going to lead an honest life! Instead, he's going to use his talents for mischief and deception for good! Chapters Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Chapter 2: What I Saved Utsuho wonders how will he able to save thousands of people when he finds a tanuki named Ponpkori Chitchornia III and calls him Pochi as he releases him from the trap, and removes the thorns from his foot. Pochi thanks him and a poacher tells Pochi to come to his hut in an hour and will back his mother(which is a lie). Pochi is offered a poison but he says his mother is the only family he has left. Then Utsuho remembers when Osho found him after everyone in his family were killed by bandits. Pochi meets the poacher, and is trapped in a net that will make him not able to move. The poacher eplained that he accidently killed his mother when she was angry that he will sell both her and Pochi. Utsuho comes, frees and saves Pochi, and defeats the poacher. Then he offers Pochi come to travel with him and he will be his family. Pochi accepts and Utsuho realizes what kind of start it is when he saved a tanuki, not a person. Chapter 3: Lying Contest Utsuho and Pochi arrive in a town during a festival. Pochi heard a voice. In the mountains ahead, a young girl is attacked by two men who are revealed to be itsuwaribito. Utsuho saves the girl and she tells him to save her older brother; who joined the itsuwaribito to get the money for the illness recently but can't leave them. So Utsuho helps her brother, being captived by the leader of the itsuwaribito name Saguru. Then Utsuho and the itsuwaribito start the lying contest. Chapter 4: The Price of Lying Utsuho does the lying contest only to find out that the itsuwaribito were lying about the contest and the girl's older brother was going to die no matter what. Utsuho defeats him with a laxative that he drank what he thought was an antidote. Utsuho says when he defeats him:"Lying comes with risks." Pochi and Utsuho were able to save the girl's older brother. Chapter 5: A Nice Meeting Utsuho and Pochi arrive in a town that is deserted and discovers that an itsuwaribito pretends to be a medicine man and lets demons take over the town. They also meet a doctor named Koshiro Yakuma who comes from the overseas and to treat the lord with surgery. Chapter 6: One Finger! Utsuho and Yakuma finds the lord who won't trust Yakuma. Chapter 7: Who You Should Trust Continuing from what Utsuho said about using one finger, he burns down the lord's mansion. But the itsuwaribito pretends to be knocked out and forces Yakuma to cut himself with a katana. seeing this, the lord finally trusts Yakuma. Then Utsuho is revealed to wearing a demon mask. Category:Volumes